


Tales of Rowan Hood: Princess of Thieves

by Scarlett_Alexandra_3



Category: Robin Hood - All Media Types, Tales of Rowan Hood - Nancy Springer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archery, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Medieval, Medieval Medicine, Outlaw, Robin Hood References, Romance, Swords & Sorcery, Witches, medieval outlaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Alexandra_3/pseuds/Scarlett_Alexandra_3
Summary: A new Sheriff is determined to rid Nottinghamshire of the infamous outlaws wreaking havoc on his plans. With Rowan's growing power and her strained relationship with Robin Hood, she and her friends are thrown into their most dangerous adventures yet.





	Tales of Rowan Hood: Princess of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I know the longest time like ever without any update: C I have moved and started a new job and now that things are settling down I can write again *yay and claps from readers*
> 
> I got this idea from BrainandHearts fic actually so some credit is due there! It is going to be a two-part fanfic. This is part 1 :) I don't own the Tales of Rowan Hood but do enjoy!

-Nottingham Castle: 1198

"Gentleman, please be seated." Sir Marcus spoke motioning for the Lord's gathered around the large oval shaped table in Nottingham castle.

He was a thinner man with red hair and an even redder beard that was always kept neatly shaven. He had only just taken up a position as the new Sherriff of Nottingham after the old sheriff's untimely demise. Once an advisor of Prince John, Marcus accepted the job rather willingly with hopes of making a change for the better in the name of the Prince. He wore simple clothing and was not a fan of dramatic flair. Just a black shirt was sewn with care and form of his body in mind, and simple black trousers and boots. Sir Marcus also had a simple leather vest with silver buckles and a black leather belt to match. The only other thing on him was a sword in its sheath attached at the waste.

He looked around at the men, nobles gathered from the shire, observing their faces. He would be spending a great deal of time getting to know these men hopefully finding the ones who are truly loyal to the Prince's cause and well disposing of the ones that weren't. Prince John himself had made the decision to send him here to Nottinghamshire seeing the Shire as the easiest place to continue his campaign through. Save for one enormous issue that was still in the way.

Oh, the stories Marcus had heard of the man running around Sherwood Forest and giving hell to the former Sherriff and the other noblemen. A man that went by the name of Robin Hood. He robbed riches from the wealthy and distributed it and food to those lacking the wealth. Eighteen years this man has stirred up issues. How the former Sheriff had not ridden the shire of this man astounded him..

"I'm gathering you all here today to discuss a rather annoying thorn that's plagued Nottinghamshire's side for many years now." Marcus remained standing walking around the room. "Many of you probably already know the very man I'm referring to."

He glanced to see Todd, the former Sheriffs son. He held a straight face well, but Sir Marcus was seeing through it.. Marcus knew Todd had been taken in by the king of thieves a year or so back and eventually, well according to the boy's story, found a way to escape. Marcus knew otherwise after torturing one of the outlaw kings so-called merry men till he gave information. When the time came where he wanted information on the outlaw himself and his hideout the man no matter the copious amounts of torture would speak no more. Pausing his thought he said, "I am planning an increase of security not only for Nottingham but for each of the villages you men so nobly watch over. Nottingham way will also see its own increase of patrols as well as Sherwood itself. I am sending a flood of guards to scour every inch they can of that forest over the next few months and onward if need be. Traps will continue to be placed into the fall and the price on each outlaw's head will also see a rise. "

The men around him all nodded in agreement, "He's just a man." Marcus folded his hands together, "and men can die. I do not care for glory and drama of a hanging. Anyone has permission to kill any outlaw on sight anyway they see fit no questions asked." Though he rather did want to meet this outlaw beforehand. He was intrigued really, wanted to know why this man took it upon himself to play the hero.

"What makes you think you can when the former Sheriff could not?" A well fed man asked . He had an odd mustache that looked as if it wanted to take flight far from his face. Marcus figured it was a question on most of their minds but only he was willing to ask.

He was right to assume so but these men did not know him did not no the lengths he would go to to end the battle between outlaw and sherriff. . "My dear man. Do you know where folk says Robin Hood is originally from?" Marcus spoke smiling softly waiting for the man's response. He knew the Sheriff had this information, he had gathered it off of him before his passing. Along with details of the outlaw himself and what his favorite hideout looked like. It was supposedly a large oak tree hollow on the inside and very difficult to find. Robin Hood himself, he was told was a tall man but not much taller then other men, blonde, well built and excellent at fighting but best with a bow. .

"No. I do not." The man responded.

"Locksley." Marcus pointed with his knife into the large map on the table. "A small wheat producing village not far from Sherwood. In fact, very close to the forest as you see. " He turned facing the man now. "We ask there first use force if necessary. Hood is one for justice, cut enough tongues out we might very well see him surface."

"His men enjoy capturing those in higher society and treating them to a night at his camps." Another man spoke up across the table. "Perhaps it's simpler just to rouse a disguise and allow for capture." A rather good suggestion though and much easier and cleaner than cutting tongues.

"Very excellent idea sir..." he left it hanging not yet knowing this man's name.

"Fredrick of York," Fredrick responded. He was rather thin compared to the previous man to speak, but there was a sly look in this man's eye Marcus did not like.

"Ah." Sir Marcus looked between the men there a moment before speaking again. "Regardless he isn't some spirit of the Greenwood." He was referring to the spirits that folk called the aelfe. Denzines that roamed the woods and were not afraid of being seen.

"And his daughter?" Another spoke from far across the table. "Folk are calling her a witch now. A seeress with healing powers."

Marcus knew that there were whispers of the girl rising but was not quite sure of they were true or not. He didn't really believe in witches, anyone who was different in any way was often dubbed as a heretic or a witch. But to ease these men's mind he stated. "Witches can still be burned."

Somewhere in Sherwood Forest- Robin

Laughter.

The noise alerted him instantly and as he slowly and quietly walked towards it taking care where each step was placed he saw them. A group of three foresters sat among a small fire with their tent pitched behind them. These men looked at ease, the one closest to the tent was taking a nap. He wasn't too concerned about them and continued on his way once more.

Something caught his attention once again far to close by the foresters camp. A girl dressed similarly to him with brown hair drawn into a braid. Her back was facing him with an arrow mocked to her bow pulled back to her cheek as she crouched in the brush. He almost passed right by her blending in well with her current environment. Looking to where she was aiming as he quietly walked closer he saw a large stag munching on the loam. How did she think she was going to get that deer back to her hollow,h robin though.

He purposefully found a crooked branch on the ground and with one booted foot stepped down on it. The deer took off instantly and just as fast the girl spun around and aimed her arrow at him. She lowered it after seeing it was only robin before glaring at him and standing quickly, green eyes rolling at him.

"Toads father," Rowan spoke a little too loud for their proximity to the foresters. They would ignore a twig snapping but he knew they would investigate a voice. He raised his hand to signal her to be quiet before turning nodding his head for her to follow.

Once out of earshot he began to discipline her. Normally she would stand quietly and let him scold her for her carelessness usually ending in both of them apologizing. This time, however, she was sighing, fidgeting with her bow, kicking the dirt beneath her feet. It was very unlike the normally calm and serene girl.

"Rowan. Are you listening at all?" He asked when she had her head hung down for a little too long.

"Be more careful I know. But I had a protection spell on me. Anyone with ill intent wouldn't be able to spit me anyway." She explained a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Protection spell? What use did magic do for your mother." He mumbled then realized he said it out loud when his daughter lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but she wasn't listening anymore. Her head was turned away scanning the direction they had just come from.

For whatever reason, their relationship as father and daughter was being strained. Ever since her abilities, a wonderful genetic gift from her mother had been arising and growing stronger the two had become more distant. She was a ball of nerves and a sharp tongue even to her friends. They had recently found him and warned him of her irritative state as of late. "Lass-" he began but she interrupted him.

"It's fine." She was looking off into the forest brow scrunched up. He sighed studying her a moment longer. She was growing up to fast. He hadn't gotten to know her as a child, she was already thirteen years when they met. Small, much more cautious, a poor shot with the bow. She had been more willing to listen to his input then and they often spent time together. Now seventeen looking more and more like her mother and developing the fierce independence the woman had.

His heart hurt a moment thinking of the deceased woman. He had certainly loved her. If only he had stayed...no think about something else, he told himself focusing once again on Rowan.

"Perhaps the lot of you should come for dinner?" He suggested referring to her friends that resided in the hollow with her. A small outlaw band even smaller than the group he originally started with. My how many years ago had that been?

The girl only shrugged saying she'd ask the others what they wanted to do when she got back to the hollow. Robin nodded slowly he wanted to reach out hug her give her some words of reassurance if not for her then himself, but he couldn't. Instead, he said, "Just be mindful of your surroundings please."

"Fine." She turned around walking back the direction or the hollow, "If we don't come tonight we can later this week." Her tone was softer now, but she did not turn back around.

Woop! end of Chapter 1 more to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 shall be posted soon! I am new to this website so enjoy!


End file.
